Aristan-Part One
by Josh
Summary: Please review, its my first story on this site. Redone, fixed up a bit.


It was a cold and windy evening that day in fall when the old man walked into the inn. He looked like anyone else who come in, except that behind the wrinkled, smiling face you could sense the hardships this person came upon while he trekked through life.   
  
The few children took to him right away asking questions that would annoy anyone else but the patient old man. As he sat down a fiery red-head little boy with bright green eyes looked at him and asked him if he knew any stories. And with a nod and a quick shuffle to get more comfortable our story begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a bright, anxious day in Deriston with children playing and their parents working or resting for a while. This day was a busy one with merchants and other seller-of-wares were setting up their booths for the yearly Deriston Fair. Known to few outside of the lands of and around Deriston it was a festive occasion of foods, rides, and many, many shops.   
  
The townspeople were rather happy about the next day that was coming, but none more than Aristan. He was a rather young elf. He was dark haired, bright-eyed, and some-what energetic. But there were few who knew all about this elf who left his home land for his studies. It you our familiar with this type then you could have already guessed he was a mage. Being only the young age of 95 (human years) he was not an outcast but left his lands for the study of the human arcane arts. Aristan was looking to tomorrow, for he heard that a mage ware merchant was coming and he was hoping to gain some sort of object on his trip that he hoped to make soon.   
  
Aristan learned of this by his human master, Phellips, who had already left in search of some new magic artifacts that lay out in new and old lands. Although Aristan was upset at the parting but he soon realized that there was nothing else his master could teach him, Aristan was far above the skill of Phellips, and hoped that there was some other red robed mage that could help him in his studies. He didn't want an elf, because they would see him as too young and too skilled in the arts since he had lived his life like a human but with the elven heritage he was still young and had many years of learning ahead.   
  
There was a knock at the door as Aristan was thinking of what he could sell now that he was leaving on his journey and was slightly irritated at the distraction.  
  
"Yes, who is there?" He answered the knock.  
"It is I, Derik." The knock, now known as Derik, replied.  
"Please, come in." Aristan said. "How many times do I have to tell you friend, knock and then walk in. It will be locked if I wish not to be disturbed."  
"Yes, I know. But I don't want to be one of those warriors without manners."  
  
Derik, the town muscle man, was also one of Aristan closest friends. With the same dark hair, and fierce dark, dark brown eyes he had the look of a evil foe, yet those who know him know of the nice caring mind behind it. Any stager would also probably mistake the two for brothers if not twins. That because of the hair and age likeliness, thought you think of the elven ears of Aristan, but then again his red robed is usually over his head to keep out the sun.  
  
"Yes, I know. And I trust that all is well in the family. I hope that they aren't too sad when we depart in two days." Aristan started their conversation.  
"I believe that we have already said our good-byes and that few tears will be shed over the fact. I really hope there is a elven metal worker there. I could really use a good sturdy long sword, especially at the good prices that are usually associated with the elves." Derik engaged the conversation.  
"Yeah, I think that there will be one or two there. Although I would like to know what you are going to pawn within the day to get enough gold for it."  
"So far, with the savings I have kept for some time I have around...65 gold pieces. I have spent most of it on travel supplies and food for our trip already."  
"Yes, I have yet to do so, I was hoping on doing it after I have looked and the mage shops at the fair. I would really like a new spell to learn and maybe a cheap enchanted quarterstaff or artifact." Aristan said this with a sarcastic tone to his voice since both boys new how much an artifact or other powerful weapons wizards carry or create would cost.  
"Maybe the owner will make a discount when he finds out we're going on a trip." Derik said encouragingly.  
"I doubt it, but thanks for the hope."  
  
The two made small talk of where they were head. Derik wanting to head north where he heard that a lord was in need of a few mercenaries for a feud with a rival lord. However, Aristan wanted to go East in search of a powerful wizard he had heard of that may help him with some new spells. Both wanted to go South, but for no apparent reason, so it was ruled out but kept coming up.  
  
"Wow, look at the time. We have talked for over 3 hours. You better go, your family will think you already left." Aristan said jokingly.  
"Yeah, I guess. I see ya tomorrow, at the Sinking Ship." Derik said, the Sinking Ship being the only inn located in Deriston.  
"Alright, friend. Good night." Aristan called to him.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Aristan woke with a slow motion, putting his robes on and gathering his few possessions that he hadn't sold yesterday. He was spending the next night at Derik's house so the friends could leave together. As he walked out the door of his master's house he let out a long sigh and said a quick locking spell he and his master had thought of together as their final bond.  
  
As Aristan started toward the Sinking Ship he looked around at the people and places he would soon leave. When he soon got to the inn, he went straight to the innkeeper. He was a stout man, of about 55 years of life, and named Herald. He greeted Aristan and they went straight to business of selling the last few goods Aristan had. Aristan really wanted to have enough gold to buy a good item. He just knew it would help him in his quest.  
  
"We're going to miss you around here ya know?" Herald said.  
"I hope not too much." Aristan replied. "I thank you for buying my things."  
"It was no problem. They are of good quality and I will be proud to have things to remember you by."  
  
They said goodbye and Aristan walked over to a table where Derik was waiting for him. They said hello and walked to Derik's house to put Aristan's things while they went to the fair. They were to the house and to the fair in no time, stopping only twice for some people to say good bye to the two friends.  
  
"Where do you want to go to first?" Derik asked. "I don't really care."  
"I was hoping that we could first look around for the mage ware shop to see what he has so that I don't spend too much money. Is that ok with you?" Aristan replied to him.  
"Sure, then we can look for a elven weapons dealer for, hopefully, a new sword."  
  
The two headed off through the fair, stopping here and there to see the sites. Looking at the fire breathers and the rides and such things that are usually accompanied with a fair. They finally arrived and what seemed to be the tent for the mage shop and Aristan entered while Derik stood outside so not to get in trouble for touching all the magical do-dads.   
  
As Aristan entered the tent he could feel the magic in his blood swarm through him at the nearness of the powerful magic energies coming from the objects inside the tent. Aristan looked around at the wonders before him. Rings, spell books, staffs, bracers, knifes of all sorts, and many other magical items. He walked around slowly as not to miss anything. He walked the inside of the tent three times and each time he could feel the burning of the owners eyes on him, although Aristan hadn't seen him yet. And just as he was thinking this, a figure appeared right in front of him.   
  
"Ah! Welcome young mage. How can I assist you in my wares?" The merchant asked. He was human, with long gray-black hair. He wore the red robes, the same as Aristan.  
"Thank you. I was wondering what you would have for someone about to leave on his first quest?" Aristan asked.  
"Ah, wait that reminds me. The quest, no really the thank you, but, ah yes here's the note." The merchant quickly scans the paper in his hand. "Yes, yes, that's it. You wouldn't happen to known of a wizard like ourselves, by the name of Aristan would you?"   
"Actually, sir mage, that would be me. My name is Aristan."  
"Ah, really? Good, good. Then if you are, what is the one link between you and one named Phellips?" The merchant asked.  
"Of course, he was my master for most of my life. I studied the arcane arts with him for almost 75 years."  
"Yes, you are him all right. An elf too, as Phellips said. I am Delphius. Nice to meet you, Aristan." Delphius stated. "Please, come with me. I have something for you. It's from Phellips."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"I have been as anxious as you are. He told me to only let you have it and not let anyone, even myself, see it until you have. So I can't wait as much as you probably can't!"  
"I wonder what it is," Aristan asked himself, "he never gave me anything when he left. And he didn't take much with him. Maybe he found something new!"  
"Well, all right. Let's take a look."  
  
The two walked to the back of the tent where it seemed Delphius slept and kept extra items. He took off a few protection spells for the large box the he led Aristan to. When he opened it he took out a long thin object covered in layers of paper. He gave it to Aristan.  
  
"There is magic paper on it, so I don't know if there is anything magical in there." Delphius said.  
"Yes, thank you." Aristan responded. He took off a card that had his name on it, Delphius saying he hadn't read that either, and he read it aloud, after to himself. It said, "Aristan, I give to you because I had nothing of real value when I left. I hope that this helps you in the future trip that you have said you would be. Good luck, my young apprentice. Archmagus, Phellips."  
  
"Well, are ya gonna open it or not! I'm as curious as a kender, young lad!" Delphius said excitedly.  
  
With no reply Aristan opened the package to reveal a staff. Aristan almost dropped it when he picked it up and felt the power it held. It was a long staff of wood, on the top it had a long, smooth stone, of some unknown type, with three long silver claws coming from the sides of the top and the points of them almost touching the stone, but far enough away that they didn't. A hair would barely be able to pass through them. After some searching by Delphius through his books, the two identified the staff as the Staff of Dragons. An almost unknown staff thought to be legend. It had only a few characteristics known to the world.   
  
As Aristan held it he could feel the power that the held within its wood and stone. He tried to recall anything that the staff did. He knew if would fire a blast of magical energy, somewhat like magic missile but more intensely and could go through any armor. He also knew that it was somewhat resistant to other magicks.   
  
"My god! That is incredible. That Phellips must be a lot more powerful than I thought! This thing is rather powerful. There must be any number of things it could do. You are one lucky boy! I hope that there is something else that you would need. I don't know, but...man!" Delphius exclaimed.  
  
Aristan was struck dumb by the gift and could barely keep back tears of happiness and sadness that was mixed up inside him. "He remembered me," Aristan thought, "he remembered my dream. I will never forget this."  
  
Aristan did look at Delphius' items and did buy two silver daggers and sheaths that hide them,; one on the wrist and the other on his shin. They were only for last resorts, only after his spells failed him.  
  
He walked out to find Derik asleep and woke him with a poke of one of his new daggers.  
  
"Let's go, good friend." Aristan said. And with that, the two started on the road to start their adventure, never knowing what would be ahead of them.  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
The old man stood up and said, "It's about time for a stretch and a drink. If you kiddies don't mind?"  
  
"No, sir, but do hurry!" A small anxious child exclaimed.  
  
"All in due time, young one. There's no sense in me going all hoarse on ya' know, is there?" He said with a smile and walked over to get some ale. In the meanwhile the children talked of what might lie ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, what do you think will happen? Well you'll have to wait for me sorry. Oh well please respond and all that stuff. Peace.  
  



End file.
